User blog:Logo12/Am I still Flamey as ever? (And a few explanation on my departure)
Hi, just have nothing else to do so I return to check stuff here as I always do. So I think I should talk about something happening recently. Back in March, when that thing about me arguing with Anon happened and we both decided to quit this wiki. Not wanting to be humored by OAH about leaving and stuff (I'm sensitive as always), I tried to evade this wiki for a long time, but finally came back on April to spit a final word (Actually planning to return when things smoothen a bit). I've held many days of words I wanna express, and I finally got a chance to do so, albeit, in an half-joking way. Surprisingly enough, Anon actually came back on the same day, doing pranks I wouldn't find funny, and mentioned "Don't worry, I'm just coming for a little prank and will go away soon" (Exact wording forgotten). Days past, and turns out that's part of his April Fools joke: he returned gradually. Yet, I spat out everything I wanted to say, relaxed my mind, and guess what, I actually forgot about this wiki already. I went on for a month before realizing I've been avoiding this wiki involuntarily, and some time after I came back in chat. People were happy seeing my return, but I had to hide my feelings again: I accidentally messed with you guys about the blog. I still remember Wacky or someone saying "I hope you aren't lying", when I read it I was like "nah, I won't do that", but I actually did. Now this has been cleared up, and as I've mentioned in the chat already: I went to another community. And this is my actual topic today. I wanted to hide myself from telling you guys what community am I in now, but like how recently someone said he used RealWorld Paint and I revealed I do too: I showed what my new interest was. And I noticed some of you do too. But anyway, first few days of my new community life, I was awkward like how I was joining here, but a week or more after I joined, I ran into an argument. I eventually ended up in an disadvantageous position and had to try to apologize in the least embarrassing manner. Now 2 months has past, and I, as of today and yesterday, ran into yet ANOTHER argument. Things endended this time rather humorously with me joking when someone asked for a link, then it eventually went out of hand, and instead of getting a warning of flaming like I've prepared myself into, I got a warning of spamming. That aside, just a few minutes ago, I went into an argument with the same guy again. There were like 5+ people calling for a stop, so I did. I'm here talking shit. Now enough of a backstory. I'm just curious to ask: After all these years, am I still flamey as ever? I had like 4 to 6 arguments with the community (Actually 3 communities under the forum) already, and it only has been 2 months. I'm called out for joking about death, and I called her out for pointing stuff so indirectly I only see it as an insult (Like OAH). Are there actually some issues with me and any where else I reach really? Or am I being still to sensitive and serious as ever, or that it's just tough for me to talk humor in the English-speaking world? Meta has said that I transformed from a Fire(Pro-self) personality to a Earth(Pro-situation) personality, but actually... Am I still Flamey as ever? Category:Blog posts